Subject to Change
by Ice-doesn't-like-Yew
Summary: Puck confides in Sabrina about his fears of growing up. Set after the series, one-shot.


**I'm not sure what Michael Buckley is going to do with Sabrina's and Puck's relationship at the end of the series; whether they're still play pranks on each other and call each other names but secretly like each other or whether they're going to go all out as boyfriend and girlfriend. I decided to go with the former.  
>Hope you enjoy it (: <strong>

It mustn't have been midnight yet when Sabrina Grimm was awoken by a soft click of her bedroom door opening. Daphne lay still next to her, snoring softly, her tangled hair getting into Sabrina's face. Making sure to not wake her slumbering sister, she sat up in bed. A shadowed figure stood at her door. He stepped forward, showing his unruly blonde hair, ragged hoodie and torn jeans.

"What do you want, Puck?" Sabrina whispered, rubbing her tired eyes. It was dark except for the moonlight coming in through the open window.

"I'm – " Puck paused but swallowed his hesitation. "I'm scared."

Sabrina didn't understand. What could he be scared of? They had finally defeated the Scarlet Hand. Ferryport Landing was at peace. The remaining Everafters had patched up the town the best they could and Prince Charming was mayor again; he still had an inflated sense of self-importance but he had begun to learn of the value the Grimms had to the small town. He charmed his ways out of lawsuits filed by previous angry human residents and like usual continued to swindle money out of people's pockets for who knows what. But as of so far, there was no trouble yet.

"Scared of what?" she asked, a confused look crinkling her features.

"Growing up," Puck said after a few moments of silence. He fidgeted with a fraying hole in his hoodie. Puck had begun growing up a long time ago, except everybody knew it but him. Now that he had fully come to terms with it, going by the fear in his downturned eyes he didn't like what he saw.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the girl offered, shrugging off the covers.

"Not here," he said quietly and swiftly flew out of the room. Slipping out of bed and tip-toeing across the room and down the hall, Sabrina followed the pink shimmer of the fairy-boy's translucent wings.

It was a jungle inside Puck's room – quite literally. Watching her step, she followed the flying boy down a stony pathway, brushing past fern and plants and avoiding blinking red buttons that ensured disaster to those who were careless. The boy landed on a trampoline, where he slept. Sabrina settled on the bouncy surface opposite him, looking around herself at the magnificent things in the room. She had been in here before but it never ceased to amaze her. A brook trickled nearby, the rippling water casting blue patterns over the trees that hung low above it. A kangaroo sporting boxing gloves on its short arms, slept in the middle of a boxing arena, ice cream smeared over its mouth. The snores of sleeping chimps echoed from the holed-out abdomen of a giant, green witch-robot. Puck's room was a good example of what magic could do; making impossible things possible.

Sabrina turned her gaze to Puck who had been watching her.

"So, we're going to get married?" he said in a low voice.

"Seems like it," Sabrina replied, becoming red at the thought.

"Is there any stopping it?"

"Do _you_ want to stop it?"

Puck was silent. Sabrina and Puck were well-aware of their situation. They were married in the future but it was subject to change. Charming had stopped Snow from dying. They could find a way to stop their marriage. But Sabrina didn't want to. She and Puck had this relationship that she couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was just infatuation, she didn't know. But when she had travelled fifteen years into the future, adult Sabrina and adult Puck had looked blissfully happy together. She didn't want to stop what could be the same without living everyday as a war like their older selves had.

Sabrina repeated her question. "Well, do you?"

"I don't want to grow up, Sabrina," Puck said.

"You're more than 4000 years old. You're already grown up."

Puck brushed away her remark. "I'm used to things the way they are. I like being a child!"

"Why? Don't you want to lead a normal life? Grow up, get a job," Sabrina paused before going on. "Get married and have kids?"

"But I'm not normal! Just stop what you're doing to me."

"I can't stop what I'm not doing! It's all you, Puck," Sabrina exclaimed. "What's so bad about growing up anyway? It's not so bad."

"All the responsibilities, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to get from A to B!" Puck shouted, frustrated at the lack of knowing. Sabrina took his hand in hers.

"You have plenty of responsibilities here right now. To protect your friends and families. And you have protected us, tons of times. I'd say you're pretty prepared."

The corners of his mouth turned up a twitch. She smiled at him.

"And I'll be here to help you, we all will," Sabrina comforted him. "You weren't so bad-looking in the future. I could totally live with that." She remembered the older Puck, matured but still retained those familiar mischievous eyes and smile.

"You're talking like we're definitely going to get married," Puck pointed out, though it didn't seem to mind him.

"Subject to change," Sabrina shrugged. "Just looking out, _just in case_."

"Yeah, _just in case_."

They grinned at each other. The future didn't look so frightening any more. Puck knew now that no matter how hard he fell, his family would be able to pick him up again. They would always be there, every step of the way. But Puck was in no hurry. He decided to make every day of his remaining youth count, pranking, joking, and laughing galore! And suddenly for Sabrina, being there ever step of the way didn't look so good anymore. She punched him in the arm playfully.

"Have you stopped being a scaredy-cat?" Sabrina asked.

"Have you stopped being so horrible to look at?" Puck countered. Sabrina stuck her tongue out of him.

"Just show me the way out of here," she laughed. Puck joined in, feeling much better.

As Sabrina was about to return to her own bedroom, the fairy-boy stopped her to ask her another question.

"Did you mean what you said about me being good-looking," he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Technically, I said 'not-so-bad-looking'," she corrected him.

"Well, did you mean what you said about me being 'not-so-bad-looking?"

"Subject to change," Sabrina replied. "Did you mean about me being so horrible to look at?"

Puck thought for a moment.

"Subject to change."

**I've been submitting a lot more stuff than I ever did in my other two years on this site.  
><strong>**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!**


End file.
